


You Don't Know Love

by nickisnotdead



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chris POV, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Middle School, Piercings, Post-Parting Ways Ending (Life is Strange 2), Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Teen Angst, punk!chris in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickisnotdead/pseuds/nickisnotdead
Summary: The door opened slowly, Chris presenting a smile so that the person visiting wouldn’t be worried. Although, his smile quickly fell at the sight before him.Daniel Diaz. Superwolf.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Don't Know Love

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will take place year after year, starting with 2017 when Daniel starts living with Claire and Stephen again. 
> 
> This first chapter is just introductory and isn't nearly as fun or exciting as later chapters will be. It's also much shorter than future ones.

Chris let out a tired sigh, slowly getting out of bed and fixing his hair to answer the door like his father told him to. He never understood why Charles couldn’t do anything on his own; all of his father duties became Chris’ chores. Straightening his shirt out, he carelessly strolled down the stairs. It was probably just Claire, their next door neighbor. She always checked on Chris.

He didn’t need to spare a glance towards the living room to know that his dad had a bottle of whisky sitting by his side. If someone ever peeked past the door, they’d most likely call CPS on Charles. The young boy considered wearing a long sleeved shirt before answering the door but it was too late. 

The door opened slowly, Chris presenting a smile so that the person visiting wouldn’t be worried. Although, his smile quickly fell at the sight before him. 

Daniel Diaz. Superwolf.

Many questions ran through his head as he took in Daniel’s appearance. The boy certainly grew a bit in height, his skin slightly tanner, and looked at Chris with eyes that lost even more of their light. There was a bandaged wound on his shoulder, and Chris grimaced as he tried not to imagine how his friend got that.

After the day the two brothers left, he started to look into their case. Damn injustice. In some ways, Chris couldn’t believe he was hanging out with people running from the cops. It was kind of a scary realization, until he remembered they were totally innocent people. They truly didn’t deserve anything they went through. He’d ask his questions later once he found out why Daniel was standing at his doorstep. Or, how.

“I can explain.” Daniel gave those irresistible pleading eyes, hands curled into fists in anticipation. His best friend was baffled, eyes flickering to his father sat watching the basketball game. Maybe it wasn’t the best time to bring a national missing child into his house.

Chris said nothing, simply putting his shoes on and grabbing the other’s hand. He led them into the backyard, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. It was freezing out, probably because he forgot his jacket inside. Too much on his mind at that moment. Was this a good idea? 

“I’m not sure where to bring you. You got caught last time we were spotted together,” The blonde looked down at his feet, while Daniel’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, “Why would you come back here?” 

When the latter said nothing, Chris slowly looked up, making direct eye contact. Daniel looked beyond lost for a moment before realization hit him. “Wh- What? No, no, I’m not running anymore. Don’t worry.” He didn’t elaborate any further, which only made Chris want to know more.

Why wasn’t he running anymore? Where was Sean? Were Claire and Stephen taking them in again? Chris saw the way the police chased after them, why was suddenly everything fine? Did they finally get the justice they deserved? 

He decided to keep those questions to himself, wordlessly walking around with Daniel in the cold winter snow. Just like when the two boys first met last year. They would discuss everything later (hopefully).

Chris looked at his reflection in the mirror, taking in his red cheeks and chapped lips. His eyes travelled lower, staring at the bruises covering his arms in disgust. Shaking his head to clear the disturbing thoughts, he quietly pulled a sweater over his head, unconcerned about the itchiness as long as it hid everything it had to. 

After the stroll around his backyard with his old best friend, Daniel suggested he come over to Claire’s house to discuss things. Had he noticed the marks on his body and become scared to enter his house? Even if Daniel hadn’t, he knew all too well that Mrs. Reynolds wouldn’t miss a single thing. Taking one last glance at himself, he decided he looked decent enough.

Of course Charles hadn’t even asked his son where he was off to. He was too busy being passed out on the couch after having too much to drink. Chris noted that he would probably have to stay at the Reynolds’ house tonight. Safety measures.

Claire greeted the young boy delightfully after a single knock on the door, stroking his cheek gently as she caringly scolded him for not bundling up more. He was afraid to ask her where her grandson was. There really was never enough mental preparation to have such a serious conversation with someone Chris wasn’t even sure he could trust. Apparently he didn’t have to ask though, because the laugh that came from the kitchen told Chris enough. 

Subconsciously scratching at his neck, Chris stared into his lap as he sat on the guest room bed. Was it even a guest room anymore? It looked like Daniel moved into it. Speaking of, Daniel paced around the room as he tried to find the right words to say. Nothing came out. 

Chris observed the room silently, taking in the sight of only one bag, one pile of clothes, and one person besides himself. He cleared his throat, causing the other boy to turn to him. “So... where is Sean?” The question came out raw, almost bitter sounding. 

He soon regretted asking, seeing as how Daniel’s shoulders visibly tensed and he turned away from Chris yet again. This did nothing to calm Chris, and only made his concern grow. He let his old friend sit in silence, in case he was slowly and carefully trying to think of a way to explain. Something about this moment told Chris that he should try to remember it, try to take in all of his surroundings including Daniel. 

Sure, he had noticed a year difference in Daniel, but he seemed like a different person. His eyes hesitatingly glanced the boy over, noticing things he hadn’t noticed before -- like the scars on his rough hands. Or the possible gunshot wound on his shoulder. Why did it feel like Daniel was much more grown up than he actually was? The sight made Chris furrow his eyebrows, deciding to look around the room instead.

A notebook with Sean’s name on it was placed neatly on the desk, seemingly more tattered than possible. The surface of the nightstand next to the bed was clear besides a picture frame, containing what Chris could only assume to be Sean and Daniel when they were young. He zoned out to the hushed sound of music playing on the old CD player sitting around. When he mindlessly looked to his side, Daniel seemed to be in his own world.

Noticing Chris was looking at him, he gasped with a startled expression, quickly looking away again. Slowly the tension in his posture faded away, shoulders slumping forward. The blonde was starting to consider leaving, planning to talk about this another day instead. Maybe the timing-

“Sean went to Mexico without me.”

Oh. Wow.

“The police took me. I live here for good now,” He continued, absentmindedly swinging his feet back and forth, “But is that even exciting news? You’re probably mad at me. I’m so sorry, Captain Spirit.” Daniel met Chris’ eyes once again, this time with a sincere look. A small, bittersweet smile graced his lips, contrasting to his thumbs anxiously twiddling in his lap. 

Chris felt his arm itch to wrap itself around his best friend, to comfort him when he needed it. Instead, his back hit the mattress and he stared up at the ceiling. A few moments later, he felt the bed dip next to him. He hesitated before playfully nudging Daniel’s foot with his own. The other boy let out a soft giggle next to his ear, and just like that, they wound up with their legs tangled and hair in a mess. Some things were just so simple between them. 

They took a moment to catch their breath, not even bothering to move away from each other. Chris panted, grinning for no particular reason. “You’re gonna live here for good? Does that mean you’ll go to school with me?” Both pairs of eyes lit up at the realization.

“I totally forgot! I think my Grandma said something about that. I kinda zoned out while she was explaining, like, a thousand rules to me all over again.” 

Sweet, they were going to be classmates. Maybe that would make the lonely feeling Chris felt everyday disappear a little. Although, Daniel was bound to make plenty of friends. That’s just his type of personality; everyone loves him. Would he be replaced with another best friend by the end of the semester? Damn you, Chris “Overthinking” Eriksen. He shook the silly thoughts away, relaxing into their uncomfortable position. 

It became evening way too early. Stephen suggested they all had dinner together before Chris had to go back home. Of course, he wasn’t one to refuse, admittedly missing spending time around the lovely family next door. Something in the room felt off, everyone wishing Sean were there. He wasn’t necessarily the talkative type when eating dinner but his presence was missed. 

Claire forced Chris to borrow one of Daniel’s jackets so that he wouldn’t get sick on his way back home. The boy appreciated her concern despite the fact that his house was less than a minute away, politely accepting her offer. She asked if he wanted her to walk him home safely, to which he instantly refused when he remembered his dad. Oh, Charles would be pissed once Chris got home. 

Chris tried not to show his nervousness, making sure his smile didn’t falter as he bid his goodbyes. He promised he’d hang out with Daniel tomorrow. That probably wasn’t a good idea, considering Dad would most likely punish him the second he stepped through the front door. Charles hated their neighbors due to their constant suspicions and concern about him as a father. 

The door swung open the second Chris approached it, revealing just what he had expected. He decided to not even listen to the loud complaints leaving his father’s mouth as he forcefully pulled him into the house. In his mind, he was imagining all of his fellow superheroes helping him escape from this situation. Or maybe they would help bring the dad he knew back, not this monster. Did one of the supervillains take control of Dad again? 

“Whose fucking jacket are you wearing? Did you go over to that bitch’s house again? What did I tell you, Chris?” He should’ve asked if he could sleep over for the night. It was a bad idea returning when Charles was upset. The boy started to absentmindedly make his way to his room, continuing to tune out his angered father. 

His steps faltered when a tight hand wrapped around his injured arm, instantly wincing at the pain and trying to tug his arm away. Charles was stubborn, though, yelling a few more threats before letting go and drunkenly storming off. Chris stood in the same place for a minute before dropping to sit on the stairs when he heard a door slam shut. Things were so complicated sometimes.

Everything was silent for a while until Chris decided to go to his room, walking almost like a zombie on his way there. He was beyond exhausted after all that happened in just one day. It would’ve been bold to assume that was the end of stress, but at least the night would be peaceful. 

Tomorrow he’d hang out with his best friend, and the day after that he would attend school with his best friend. He fell asleep with ease, ignoring the sound of shattering glass coming from downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this so far, please leave comments! They encourage me! The next chapter will be posted within the next week or so <3


End file.
